<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Still Happen by aixmarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050750">We Could Still Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie'>aixmarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>04 July 2018</p><p>There he goes again, flashing his ever charming smile at everyone. Seungcheol really thinks he is “all that”, huh?</p><p>Not like anyone on this planet disagrees though.</p><p>This man definitely has it all - perfect skin, smart mind, sexy ass, what else? Oh, he has gotten the whole campus in love with him. But what’s the point if he doesn’t have me… anymore.</p><p>I mean, what’s the point of me still sitting here at the cafeteria, pretending that I care about my cold pasta when I’m actually really just trying to get a glimpse of him… like I do everyday… every single day since he told me he’s in love with someone else… It’s been a year...</p><p>What I’m trying to say is... what’s the point of still doing this… if I don’t… if I can’t have him anymore...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Hate the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>29 June 2017</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least have a bite.” Joshua whispers to me and that snaps me out of trance. “You’ve been staring at him for five minutes now, his friends are starting to notice.”</p><p>“Let them notice.” I say confidently as I take a bite of my sandwich, my eyes still focused three tables away from ours. “Let him know so he can make his move.”</p><p>I see Joshua roll his eyes at me. “If you’re so confident, why don’t you just go to him and tell him <em> ‘Hi Choi Seungcheol. My name is Yoon Jeonghan and I’ve been in love with you for four months now. Date me.’ </em>At least it saves you time and me some embarrassment.“</p><p>“Hey, I know I am very likable.” I whisper back at him, eyes still focused on the group of six boys throwing fries at each other over some joke the tallest of them said. Seungcheol laughs and his eyes close shut, perfect gummy smile flashing. Even his laugh lines are gorgeous. “That is exactly the reason why I won’t be approaching anyone, not even Choi Seungcheol, first.”</p><p>Joshua slams his book shut, shoving the last piece of doughnut in his mouth. Powdered sugar sprinkled on top of his Management book as he talks to me with his mouth full while waving his hands in the air. “Of course, you are the great Yoon Jeonghan. It’s either you die single because you reject every human being professing their love to you, or you die single because you keep waiting for a certain Choi Seungcheol to approach you first.”</p><p>I sneered at his comment then turned my attention to my lunch. My sandwich started to bore me. I can’t finish it. Anyway, I was just having a bite as an excuse to be in the cafeteria because I know he would be here with his friends. At this point, we locked eyes twice, and it’s good enough for me. Some days, Seungcheol would not even dare to look at my direction. Which fucks me up completely, because what the fuck? Do you like me? Do you not like me? I’m going to go crazy soon.</p><p>Joshua knocks on the table thrice before reaching for his bag. “Let’s go. Lunch time’s over.”</p><p>“I got two today.” I exclaim at my best friend cheerily as I stand up to retrieve my stuff. I received the 14th eye roll from him today.</p><p>“Do you need me to maintain a daily record of how many times he locks eyes with you, and then report the results to you on a monthly basis?” </p><p>His tone was sarcastic. But today was so far a good day, so I decided to annoy Joshua. “Can you do that for me, please?” I fake interest, pulling at his sleeve for effect. And as expected, I receive one quick smack at the back of my head. </p><p>It hurt, but I can’t help but laugh at the look on Joshua’s face. He is just so done with me.</p><p>I guess if I were him I would be done with myself too. I have been in this deep shit of having a crush with the school’s baseball team captain since the beginning of the semester. And I am not even doing anything about it.</p><p>We take a turn towards the campus hallways that lead to our classrooms. The School of Business was quite a walk from the cafeteria but the lazy person in me still decides it’s worth it. We get to walk past the School of Music and Arts’ quadrangle where Seungcheol always hangs out with his friends, so it’s perfectly fine.</p><p>I check the time and it’s ten minutes past one in the afternoon. Our next class was still thirty-five minutes away but I figured Joshua must have been really flustered since his crush, Lee Seokmin, was there too. Though he never admitted it to me, I know. I’ve seen him eyeing the guy whenever we decide to pass by the quadrangle to stalk Seungcheol and his friends.</p><p>I’ll have to ask him one day.</p><p>We turn left and take the covered walkway towards the building. I look at the far left where the huge soccer field was to find that instead of blue skies, grey clouds loomed above us.</p><p>“I think it’s going to rain.” I mutter, more to myself than to my best friend. I regret deciding to ditch my usual backpack for a tote bag today because I forgot to pack my umbrella.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." He answers. "And I guess you didn't bring an umbrella with you?"</p><p>I chuckle because he knows me so well - my best friend of almost three years knows me so well.</p><p>"I'll be okay. I'm taking the bus anyway."</p><p>"Hmmmm.." he hums distractedly. He seems to have found something interesting on his phone.</p><p>We reach the end of the walkway and step into the lobby of the building. There was a distant lightning sound and when I turned around to look, droplets of rain had already painted the concrete floor.</p><p>“Han, sorry I won’t be able to join you in getting the materials for the project tomorrow.” Joshua says as he pulls me to continue walking to our classroom. “Mom said dad’s gonna be home and I have to be there for dinner.”</p><p>“That’s alright.” I smile at him sincerely. I know Joshua’s dad has been flying here and there for business. And knowing that Joshua also misses him a lot makes me happy that finally they will get a nice complete family dinner tomorrow night. “It’s not much stuff anyway.”</p><p>With twenty-five more minutes to spare, the classroom was still empty when we reached. I take the seat next to the one Joshua picked as he busies himself with his phone. I decided to busy myself with social media too. These days, I am so much into Instagram. You wonder why? You guessed it right. Seungcheol just joined a few months back as @sound_of_coups and he posts adorable photos of himself. I can’t get enough of him.</p><p>Just an hour ago, he took a selca after class and damn his new hair colour suits him so well. I could look at his face all day. And I wonder, as much as I say I am confident enough because I know I am fairly attractive too, am I attractive enough for him to notice?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>30  June 2017</em> </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Today too, I forgot to bring my umbrella. It’s crazy how it’s raining again, considering it was scorching hot this morning when I left the house.</p><p>Joshua went back home hurriedly as he tried to catch the earliest bus that left the school bus station. And I am here right now, stuck outside the school supplies store, carrying a bag of random art supplies for our marketing pitch and my useless tote bag which can’t even carry an umbrella.</p><p>I don’t think the rain will stop anytime soon though. Thankfully, there’s a convenience store beside the shop.</p><p>I sigh as I make my way to the table nearby which was vacated by a couple who just finished two really good cups of ramen. I envy them and I feel my stomach grumble, but I don’t have the energy to get myself one now as I am focused on trying to get home.</p><p>If I haven’t told you yet, I hate the rain. It’s cold… and wet... and muddy. And lightning… they scare the shit out of me. Hey, don’t take me for a coward. It’s just that… lightning triggers a childhood memory in me that makes me have nightmares and I don’t get to have peaceful sleep for a few nights.</p><p>I take my earphones out and plug them in my ears. I may not look like it, but I have a playlist of sappy love songs to accompany me in times like this. People always say I look tough and snobbish, but I firmly believe I am a soft person.</p><p>Joshua disagrees of course, because he thinks the real soft person between the two of us is him. Well, I kinda agree. He is very friendly and warm towards others. He never misses to smile at everyone, even at those who he secretly wants to murder.</p><p>And as for me... I’m just cold. But that’s because as much as I flirt back with guys and girls who come up to me to want to hang out, or profess, or just to show any interest at all, I am actually a shy person when it comes to meeting new people. I can imagine Joshua gagging at what I just said, but it's true. He could choke.</p><p>Three songs later, I look at the clouds. They’re still grey and ugly crying. It’s almost night time and I should be home having hot coffee while starting to work on our project. Though it is due in two weeks, I could have started early. Yet here I am, eyes closed, mindlessly drumming my fingers on the table to the soft beat of a love song.</p><p>For the first time since having sat here, I hear the faintest ring of a bell indicating that someone must have stepped out of the convenience store. Not long after, the smell of coffee invades my senses. I hated it because it seemed too close to me for comfort. I didn't bother turning back to see how close that person was standing, because as crazy craving as I am, I really don’t want to leave this seat. Who knows how long I have to wait for the rain to stop.</p><p>Bobbing my head to the beat, I get lost in my thoughts once more. I tried to ignore the smell of coffee that was still lingering, but I heard the seat in front of me get dragged and sat on.</p><p>Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the smoking cup of coffee in front of me. The second thing I saw was the smoking cup of hot chocolate behind it. The third thing… well, what are the odds…</p><p>I pulled my earphones out and stuffed them hastily inside my bag. I belatedly hoped I didn't look like I panicked.</p><p>The smiling face in front of me looked too familiar for me to ignore. It was not the gummy smile that I am used to seeing but it was more of a shy sweet smile. And I think my heart wants to jump out of my system. I fake calmness, though I don’t think I could hold my cool any longer.</p><p>“Hi.” he says, still maintaining that soft smile he has on his face. I’m combusting.</p><p>“Ummm, hi.” I greet back, as I feel my cheeks get flushed red.</p><p>“My name’s Seungcheol. You’re Jeonghan, right?” he holds out his hand for a shake, and I stupidly nod to his greeting as I take it. </p><p>“I assumed you like coffee…” he mutters as we both withdraw our hands from the momentary hold.</p><p>“Ah yes, t-thank you.” I stupidly stutter as I try to get my wallet from my bag. “I’ll pay you for it.”</p><p>He shakes his head quickly and waves his hand in front of me. “No, no please. It’s my treat.”</p><p>I look back at him - surprise completely taking over my face. But he just smiles back and grabs his cup of hot chocolate for a sip. “You looked cold, so I thought maybe you needed one.”</p><p>I smile and chuckle a bit too as I feel the butterflies in my stomach go wild. “Thanks, I didn’t want to leave my seat.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me taking this one then.” he pauses and gestures to the seat he sat on.</p><p>Panicking, I quickly threw back a reply at him. “No of course, please. Keep the seat.”</p><p>I hope it’s not just me falling asleep while listening to sappy love songs, and eventually dreaming of the one and only Choi Seungcheol buying me coffee and flashing his charming smile at me.</p><p>But with the sound of the lightning far in the background, I knew this was a reality and I knew that for me, reality will always be better than my dreams.</p><p>Small talk ensued. “No umbrella?”</p><p>I nod. “I didn’t think it was gonna rain again.”</p><p>He takes another sip of his hot chocolate and I wonder why. Does he not like coffee?</p><p>His eyes followed mine as I stare at his cup, and I guess he figured out my thoughts. “I have a problem sleeping, so I vowed to never get coffee. Else I’d probably be awake 24/7.”</p><p>“Ah… Insomnia?”</p><p>“Something like that.” His smile is so god damned cute and I think a few minutes more with Seungcheol would probably make me just fall head over heels more in love with him. Is that even possible?</p><p>“I like coffee…” I mutter as if I forgot how to actually continue a conversation.</p><p>“I noticed.” he smirks.</p><p>He. Fucking. Smirks. And. Oh. My. God. Why. Am. I. Even. Existing. If. I. Can’t. Have. Him.</p><p>“You noticed?” I raise my eyebrow as a miserable attempt to try and intimidate him. I hoped it works.</p><p>“You either get a sandwich and a strawberry milk, pasta and iced latte, or ramen and hot coffee.”</p><p>Oh, mother.</p><p>“You seem to know me so well.” I take my first sip of the coffee and finally I feel my cold body react to the warmth of the liquid entering my system. It was so good.</p><p>“I’m sure you know me just the same.” he jokes back, and for a moment I looked ridiculously flushed but I just laugh at it lightly too because hello, what’s the point in hiding? It’s not like I didn’t make it obvious for the past four months.</p><p>“Ah I guess you figured I have a huge crush on you.” How shameless of me, but there goes nothing.</p><p>“Oh, do you?” he challenges back, feigning innocence. I just smile as a response before I take another sip of this heavenly coffee. I hate how he knows how to fluster me.</p><p> </p><p>An hour more of rain shower and banters, the rain finally stops falling. And for the first time in my lifetime, I hoped it wouldn't.</p><p>The time says it’s eight in the evening and I just realized that it was actually quite dark. The sidewalk is a bit flooded and I hate having to tiptoe my way around.</p><p>Seungcheol was already grabbing his stuff and my small smile disappeared from my face.</p><p>“I hope I bump into you again like this.” He said while his eyes avoided looking into mine. I don’t know what to make out of it.</p><p>I put my smile back on my lips, though I doubt he would be able to see it. “Thank you again… for the coffee.”</p><p>I don’t get up despite me wishing we could walk home or to the bus stop or wherever that he is headed to together. Looking at how he tried not to make eye contact, I guess there was something about me he didn’t like. Maybe it didn’t go the way he wanted it to. And I am more confused than ever because I thought it went pretty well.</p><p>Seungcheol zips his jacket up then runs his fingers through his hair. I want to do that too... He looks fucking gorgeous and I think I would have drooled if I didn’t try so hard to keep my composure. He finally looks at me and he has that adorable smile back on his lips.</p><p>“Are you not leaving yet?” I thought I was thinking out loud. But it was actually him who asked me the question.</p><p>Few seconds had passed and we were just staring at each other. I forgot how to function.</p><p>“I mean… I just thought I could walk you to the bus stop or something… but if you have something else to do I could just…”</p><p>“No. No. I - I’m sorry…” How stupid of me. I scramble to pick my bags up and I know I looked like a fool but who cares. This is my one chance. I finally managed to have everything in order and when I look up at him, he’s still looking back at me with a smile so endearing, I would have melted. “Of course, I’d… I’d love to walk with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes.” I responded.</p><p> </p><p>And after a long walk to the school bus station... after having to jump over puddles of rain water and laughing about how Seungcheol almost tripped over a fallen trash bin… when I got home, showered, and replayed everything that happened… still disbelieving… That night, when I got into bed, before I closed my eyes, I prayed that if having to forget my umbrella happened for a reason, I hoped that it was because… fate had it that... having coffee on a rainy day, having long walks to bus stops, laughing over every trivial matter, from now on, these would always be our thing...</p><p>That despite having waited a while, at the end of the day, the world figures... that I am meant to be his.</p><p>And in turn, he is meant to be mine.</p><p> </p><p>That night, I dreamt of coffee, and gummy smiles, and cute giggles. And rain.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I love the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Christmas, Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take note of the additional tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>23 December 2017</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although I am slightly jealous that my parents flew out of the country for a Christmas vacation, somehow I am glad that I stayed back. Cheol said he won’t be going back to Daegu for the holidays, and with Mingyu and Wonwoo gone, he would be spending the holidays alone at their rented apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So two days before Christmas,  I pack a few of my stuff and leave my dorm. The weather was only slightly unbearable, so I made it through the trip without thinking about giving up halfway. Somehow I am excited because this is our first Christmas together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I love the holidays. I love gifts and surprises. And Christmas eve dinners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cooks. I can’t. So I was assigned to set the table tomorrow evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, I knock on the door while trying to take my shoes off. So much for multi-tasking. I hear the lock click and a second later, I was enveloped in a very warm hug. He smells like his peppermint body wash that I have always obsessed about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, to be very honest, I am obsessed with anything related to my boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drop my bag on the floor as I melt into him and feel him nuzzle into my hair, something that I found he loves doing every time he hugs me or when we cuddle in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” he whispers in my ear, still not letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been two days but I missed you too.” came my muffled reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually lets go after a few more seconds, but then I found my lips occupied right away as Seungcheol gives me the sweetest, softest kiss ever. It didn’t last long, though I hope it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, I smile because I know we have all the time in the world for kisses and more. He picks my bag up and grabs my hand with the other as he pulls me towards his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he exclaims proudly as he opens his door to reveal his bedroom to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cleaned up?!” the sound of disbelief in my voice makes him pout. I love this big baby. “And you moved stuff out? Where are your shoe boxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I moved them to the basement!” throwing my bag on the bed, he pulls me towards the light yellow winged chair that I just noticed. He makes me sit on his lap as he puts his arms around my waist. “What do you think about this chair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, it’s nice.” I say as I run my fingers along the yellow fabric of the arm rest. Though it didn’t take long before he grabbed my hand to intertwine his fingers with mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it ‘cause you've always complained about my swivel chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not comfortable.” It’s my turn to pout, but he just chuckles and gently pushes me off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get settled, then we can go grocery shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t go yet?” I noticed his bed sheets were new too. This guy really prepared everything even though I am just staying over for a week. Call me lucky, but yeah, I’d never let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought it would be more fun doing it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine… I’ll just change my jacket to something thicker. It’s getting colder outside.” I fake annoyance just to see his adorable pout again. Like hello, why wouldn’t I want to go grocery shopping with him. That’s so domestic???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to the grocery store was brief. Seungcheol had almost everything he needed at home. We only got the fresh stuff, like vegetables and meat. He said he was cooking pasta, and that we were going to have a mini bbq for Christmas eve. We also grabbed a few drinks since it would be silly if we don’t enjoy the night to the fullest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving back at the apartment, I helped him take care of the stuff. He knows that I am a lazy ass and didn’t even ask me to. But today, I guess he didn’t mind me helping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, come help me for a while please…” he calls out softly. I look around and see him struggling with the fridge. He got both of his hands full of stuff and tried to pry the fridge door open with his left foot. I laughed at him first before finally making my way to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had pizza for dinner. We figured that if we were to cook something good tonight, we won’t be looking forward to dinner tomorrow. Though who were we kidding? Food is food. Even the pizza was too good we finished two boxes on our own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some Hollywood movie was playing in the background, but we weren’t really paying attention. After a few cans of beer, here we are on the floor of their living room.. Seungcheol sitting with his back against the couch and a tipsy me trying to nuzzle into his chest for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, do you want to go to bed now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grumbled. I don’t want to go to bed. I want to stay here - in his arms. I don’t want him to let go of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear him chuckle. If only I could open my eyes, I could have gotten a glimpse of his smile. But my eyes were glued shut. “You’re gonna pass out soon. Please, I’ll carry you to bed now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” I guess that was me agreeing to him. The world was spinning but it didn’t matter. Seungcheol was there to take care of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled to lift me up, seeing as he finished a few cans himself. But after a while he managed to stand up without having to put me down first. That’s my man… strong and capable. I tighten my hold around his neck as I feel his feet take us both to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I felt myself getting lowered down the bed, the warmth I felt around me suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced again by something soft… and warm… a blanket… Good enough…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before I knew it, I hear the door open again… and he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheol…” I tried to call out. But my throat was too dry and I couldn’t even lift myself up. The alcohol was taking over my system. I wanted to tell him to leave the pizza boxes for disposal tomorrow, but sleep was inviting me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I doze off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night I dreamt of spring… and cherry blossoms… and Seungcheol..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>24 December 2017</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up sweating and my heart was beating fast. Seungcheol was already grabbing me by the arms as he tried to shake me awake. I looked at his face and it was filled with not only worry but fear. I quickly pushed myself off the bed to hug him. I hate seeing him like this. I really really hate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you okay?” He asks, his voice still shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am okay. I am okay now.” I can feel his heart beating fast against mine as we both let the hug linger longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t had a nightmare in months. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember much… But it’s - it’s different…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” We let go of each other as he positions himself in front of me. He reaches out his hand and I feel warmth on my left jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though we haven't really moved in together yet, sometimes we sleep over at each other’s places. During the first two months, when rainy nights replaced calm ones, he would wake up in the middle of the night trying to shake me awake. I know I said that suddenly I love the rain. But my past still doesn’t. Eventually, as leaves started to fall from trees, the nightmares were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I don’t know.” Confusion painted my face and I see his eyebrows pull in together again. “I’m okay. I’m sure it’s nothing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss on the forehead always calms either of us. As he retreats, he lets go of my other hand and heads for the door. Turning back to flash me a comforting smile, he pauses just as he reaches for the door knob. “I’ll make breakfast for us. Rest a bit more if you want.” And then he's gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went on better than I expected. Actually, I don’t know what I really expected, but it’s almost dinner time and I haven’t had a single less than happy minute. Seungcheol shakes his sexy ass as he stirs the spaghetti sauce, too happy that everything tasted as he pleased. Or more so because I liked everything that he cooked. The song being played on the TV stops but he was still dancing around the kitchen with his apron. He was in such a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we laughed. A lot. Even as one third of the pasta slid down the drain as he tried to hold the colander while I poured the boiling hot pasta, we were still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a great day. And by seven in the evening, we sat at our small table, tabletop grill in the middle, spaghetti on our plates and sparkling grape juice on our glasses - because Seungcheol said it’s still too early for drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some Nicholas Sparks movie was playing on a foreign channel. I forgot the title. And it’s so odd and ridiculous. It’s just so untimely. It’s Christmas for fuck’s sake. But anyway, we ignored it entirely as we chose to rather have a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You may think it’s unlikely, but despite being in a relationship for six months already, we still had a lot to know about each other. With our third year in college being a total pain in the ass, aside from burying our faces in our books, we really didn’t have much time to talk about stuff. Cuddles in bed were mostly for comfort, and conversations were usually cut short when one of us starts snoring. And it’s usually me. I feel bad, because I know he wants to talk more, wants to share more, wants to ask more. But I’m just really always tired and sleepy. And I think he figured that out by himself, so he understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing another pair of chopsticks, as his first pair rolled off the table and onto the floor, Seungcheol tells me that there was a time his mom got assigned to some far away place and he had to live alone with his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when mom wasn’t home, dad loved to cook anyway so it was fine. We survived.” He pauses to take several pieces of meat off the grill and place them on my plate. "That’s how I learned to cook. Dad would switch on cooking shows and we would watch them together… then try cooking them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a fun time.” I said as I refilled his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Seungcheol smiles as he probably was reminiscing some good old memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at him like nothing else matters to me. And I know it’s true. Right at this moment, nothing else matters to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now it’s your turn to learn how to cook. With me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No… babe no… I’m terrible at cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. You just never tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I did try!” My tone was defensive. Seungcheol knows that even if the world ends tomorrow and I have to cook my last meal tonight, I’d rather starve while I await my death. “Remember that one time I tried to make you scrambled eggs for breakfast. Then Mingyu suddenly came running out of his bedroom, only in his boxers, because he thought the apartment was on fire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed loudly while my eyes were still wide and my smile still defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night went on like that. And even though I volunteered to do the dishes, my ever caring boyfriend helped me out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smell like barbecue." I say as I place the last rinsed plate on the dish rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. "We both smell like barbecue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go shower first though." I say as I run to his bedroom to grab my towel from my bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm." I hear him hum a bit later as he focuses in tying the trashbags securely. "I'll take these out first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first spray of water was cold. But thankfully it warmed up quickly. At least the heater here works all the time. Unlike at the dorms, it's a hit or miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take Seungcheol's toiletries basket from the nearby shelf. I know which one's his since I've been coming here for a while. But even so, the shelf was empty except for his right now since Mingyu and Wonwoo most likely kept theirs in their bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have always loved warm baths. My muscles relax under the comforting heat and I can feel my tiredness dissipate even after just a few minutes. The water turns cold briefly so I quickly step away under the shower and wait until it gets warm enough again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squeal as I feel hands go around my waist. If Seungcheol’s body didn’t serve as a support, I would have most likely fallen and hit my head on the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water’s warm enough again and I feel my body get pushed gently so both of us would be under the spray of the water. I close my eyes as I feel both of his thumbs apply gentle pressure on the small of my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, I let my head settle on his right shoulder. That made it more difficult for him to continue doing what he was doing. So he stops, and let his right hand roam just around my navel while his left hand moves my hair off my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel his warm breath on my neck and a second later his lips hover just above my collarbone. His tongue runs over the hard line a few times and I shiver with the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath hitched as the licking and teasing turn into kisses, and his arm tightens around me, pushing my body closer to him. He’s hard and the minimal friction against my back caused a moan to escape my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know for a fact that Seungcheol’s definite weakness are my moans. I hear his low growl and before I could register anything, he flipped me around to face him. His lips ravished mine and I feel both my thighs get grabbed and lifted so my legs are around his waist. My arousal rubs against his unintentionally and again, I moan loudly into the deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom tiles against my back felt cold as Seungcheol trapped my body between him and the wall. He frees my lips from his but moments later I scream in both pain and pleasure as he bites then sucks the soft spot between my neck and my left shoulder. He continued doing the same on a few more spots as I feel him harden even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's difficult to keep myself from sliding off the wall and his hold since the shower kept us drenched. But still, I slid one hand off his nape and felt for his erection in between us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aahhhh, Hannie." It was his turn to moan as I slowly rub his length. His voice was too low, too rough and breathy, and it always drives me crazy. Even though I felt like my erection could use some attention too, I totally ignore it for now. I badly want to please Cheol, and I plan to make all the pleasure his tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Jeonghaaaan… fuck baby." I feel his knees weaken as I continue rubbing him. I didn't even care if he accidentally let me go. At that point I would have done anything for Seungcheol. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We did not last long in that position. Before I knew it, he was already swinging me out of the bathroom, towards his bedroom - my hand still continue rubbing and pumping him, and his face was still buried in the crook of my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel my erection twitch against his navel, demanding for attention. Seungcheol must have noticed as he inhaled a lungful of my scent before whispering sweet nothings in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, angel.. so beautiful.. so good.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My back gently hits the bed and I withdraw both of my hands from him. The first thing I thought of was </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck! These are new sheets!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheol, the sheets!" I exclaimed weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seems to have snapped him awake and panic as he scrambled to get three or four towels from the closet and threw them at me. "Baby, oh god. Please place these under you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilarious. We laugh for a while as we try to pile the towels on top of one another. His giggles made my heart beat faster, I did not know that was even possible. He stretched the towels on the bed properly and he was still smiling from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hair was still soaking wet, but I guess both of us didn't care anymore. Back hits the bed once more and Seungcheol was on top of me in a second. He kisses my shoulders again, especially in spots where they sting. I figured they might have already become red by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes closed, I bury my fingers in his hair, as his lips move downward towards my chest. I hear the side table drawer on my right open and I then mentally prepare myself for the coming waves of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prepped me skillfully with one hand, while the other sweetly caresses my cheek as I softly moan into his touch, trying to adjust to his fingers. It took a while but Seungcheol knows my body too well by now. As soon as he feels my body relax under him, he withdraws his fingers from inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel…” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hum was all I could manage since I could barely take it any longer. He grabs my waist with both of his hands gently as I feel him tease my entrance unintentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positions himself and I feel him slowly invade me. He did not force everything in. In fact, he was way too gentle - like he’s afraid to break me. But it felt good - too good, too pleasurable that it made me stutteringly call his name. “S-seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol fits me perfectly. I don't know how to explain it, but I know - we both know, we both can feel it as he fills me. He pushes himself halfway inside me a few more times before I receive a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm?” he hums. And as much as he tried to mask it, his throat was dry and his voice was rough... and raw... and sexy… too seductive for me to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all of it.” I whisper back, almost out of breath. ‘All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing me say that, the growl he let out was out of this world. It was like a fire suddenly ignited inside him as he pulled me by my ankles and had both my feet up in the air, secured over the left of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pumps hard, but gradually, into me. One. Two. Three. I scream my lungs out in pleasure, but he doesn’t stop me. He revels in the sounds I make - the sounds we both make. Four. My fingers find the sheets and I grab them as my anchor to this world while Seungcheol fucks the sanity out of me. It's mind-blowing. Five. Six. Seven. He hits my prostate and I cry my lungs out. Eight. Nine. Ten. He went faster and faster and I heard him growl, and moan, and call my name a few more times, before I could feel the tension in my groin area start to build up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts wavering, I lost count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breathing was erratic. And so was Seungcheol’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannie… Hannie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t even answer. I couldn’t even hum. My fingers let go of the sheets as Seungcheol parts my legs slightly open so he can gain more access. I grab my hair instead as I lift my back a little to let him hit the right spot perfectly, and he does not miss a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheol.. Cheol.. Baby..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was pounding so hard against my chest and I feel Seungcheol’s muscles tense a little. Unexpectedly, Seungcheol grabs my erection and the sensation was too much for me to bear. He synchronizes his rhythm, pumping me as he slams into me. I thought I was gonna pass out but Seungcheol’s growls brought back my consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeonghan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with heavy eyelids, I force myself to open my eyes briefly to look at him. This is my favorite moment - the look on his face as he pulls out of me to release himself - his whole presence in complete euphoria - and that makes me follow after him in less than a split second, both of us painting my abdomen with gratification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapses beside me as both of us try to catch our breath. With both of our eyes closed, Seungcheol searches for my fingers and intertwines them with his as we lay there for another three or four minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need a shower.” he mutters. I opened my eyes to snatch a glimpse of him and he was just staring at the ceiling… I don’t know how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle. “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head so he can look at me, Seungcheol flashes his sweetest smile. His hair was a gorgeous mess, and though it made him look like a sex god while we were on it, right now it just makes him look like an adorable puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While distracted, Seungcheol steals a kiss from me as he gets up to grab a few sheets of tissue to help me clean up. “Come, get up. Let’s shower properly this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is it that we were not able to shower properly, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours." He calls after. "For being too irresistible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>25 December 2017</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We cuddle in bed in our pajamas, and I lay my head on his chest as he plays with my hair, a habit of his that he can’t seem to stop doing else he won’t be able to fall asleep. I find it kinda stupid. Cute, but still stupid because shouldn’t it be me who’s supposed to feel sleepy if he keeps on doing that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My phone beeps lightly and the time reads 12 midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Cheollie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can hear the distant sound of the clothes dryer spinning our towels dry. But I don’t hear anything from him. I lift my head to look up at him, thinking that he must have fallen asleep. Instead, I find him staring back at me with a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while I was worried because he withdrew his hands from holding me and he gently pushed me off him. I was confused. But he reached for his bedside drawer again, only to pull out a rectangular midnight blue velvet box from inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands the box to me, and I just sit there - stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it.” he nudged my hand with it, so I hesitantly accepted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe… You didn’t have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we said no gifts… But I saw it and I thought it would be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to protest some more but Seungcheol looked like he was hoping none of this would ruin the so far perfect night that we had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box had some weight to it, meaning that he surely had bought it from somewhere expensive. Figuring that the box alone scared me, I don’t think I would ever be ready for whatever was inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I looked up at Seungcheol, and his eyes were dancing with hope and happiness and uncertainty - probably worried whether I’d like his gift or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open the box slowly, and holy fuck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheol… What's this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two white gold strings and two platinum bands as its pendants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think of it as anything if you don’t want them to be anything.” he says, almost stutteringly. “I just thought maybe we can both wear these, as pendants… for now… I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was speechless. Totally speechless. I inspected the band and saw that each of the rings have one diamond each. It was beautiful, elegant, perfect. There was also an engraving in the inner side… the smaller of the two rings read “CSC” and the other read “YJH”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s probably too early for stuff like this… I was stupid… I wasn't thinking… I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to pressure you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol yelps as I lunged into him, hugging him tightly as I held both rings in my hand. Tears threatened to fall down, but I tried to stop them and I only ended up sounding like a hurt kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you alright? Are you crying?” he doesn’t seem to know where to hold me. His hands were both in the air, not daring to touch me. “Babe, say something please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let go of him, my eyes already brimming with tears. I am an emotional wreck, and I hate Seungcheol for doing this to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them.” I mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I love them!” I shout angrily while sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles nervously. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod. He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open my palms and let him take the smaller of the two. He unlocks the clasp with difficulty but eventually was able to have it around my neck, the band dropping just at the center about half an inch below my collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely…” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did the same to him, but his fell a bit lower than mine. It suits him. And I love that my initials are visible at a certain angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated it…” his voice was surprisingly low, but he was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I was speechless because I loved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over to kiss me on the lips. It was brief and sweet… and chaste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was just my second time writing smut. The first one, which was for a fic I wrote more than a year ago, was horrible. So please forgive me if I didn't do well again this time. ㅠㅠ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love, Lust and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short chapter based on Cheol's POV dedicated to Hannie. Please take note of the tags, thank you ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>08 August 2017</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After midnight…</p><p> </p><p>After lit candles were blown…</p><p>After icing-painted smiles…</p><p>After our sweet and sticky kisses…</p><p> </p><p>We drowned in these sheets with the beautiful sounds we made...</p><p>My body crashed against yours, and your fingers raked against my skin.</p><p>Your scent invaded my senses as I planted soft kisses on your shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly, we were oblivious from the rest of the world...</p><p>Like how this moment - this time - is ours and ours alone.</p><p> </p><p>Light poured through the gaps of the blinds.</p><p>We lost track of the time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dawn.</p><p> </p><p>I could now hear the gentle waves crash and pull against the shore.</p><p>The smell of salty breeze mixed with your sweat and perfume linger.</p><p> </p><p>You lay beside me in bed…</p><p>Naked, with your eyes closed, chest heaving...</p><p>Your pale skin is painted with pretty pink memories of last night.</p><p> </p><p>I can hear your heavy breathing.</p><p>I can still feel the friction of our very own rhythm.</p><p>And I know now how it’s possible for one person to both be my love and lust.</p><p> </p><p>I lift my hands to brush the mess of blonde hair sticking on your temples.</p><p>You are so beautiful, Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p>So breathtaking… so captivating…</p><p>And you are mine.</p><p> </p><p>Your lips slightly parted and I can still see the gloss from our kiss.</p><p>I am tempted to have more of you, but your gentle hold on my wrist stops me.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s stay like this for a while, hmmmm..” you whisper, a little breathless as you take my arm as your pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” I say, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>You smile, still with your eyes closed.</p><p>And oh have I told you I love that little scar above your lip?</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Happy Birthday. I love you.”</p><p>You slowly snuggle closer and I tighten my hold around your shoulders.</p><p>“I love you too, Hannie. Only you.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>04 October 2017</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We just love to come back here.</p><p>We didn’t even know we loved the sea until we found this place.</p><p>We didn’t even know we loved how the sand would feel against our soles until we had that morning walk on the shore.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t know that I could wake you up with the scent of strawberry jam on pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>Or with hungry kisses on your shoulders, and you'd pull me closer so I can take more of you.</p><p> </p><p>Your soft moans make my blood pump faster, and I press my body into yours.</p><p> </p><p>You pull my shirt up, but I stop you before we get further...</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want for breakfast?” I say between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruin me.” your breathless response makes me grow hard.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, I giggle, and you push me off you grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my birthday.. I'm supposed to get what I want."</p><p>You say with a pout. And I kiss that pout away.</p><p> </p><p>"After we have our morning walk? Hmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>You cover your face with a pillow, protesting about why we always have to walk on the shore every morning.</p><p> </p><p>But you probably didn't know…</p><p>That despite of your hate for walking…</p><p>Oh, you don't really know…</p><p>How your eyes would sparkle when you look at the sunrise..</p><p>How your hold would tighten as you gasp with the beauty of the horizon..</p><p>How your hair gets messed up by the wind..</p><p>And how I would always look at you, despite the beauty of the sea… I would always look at you, and just you…</p><p> </p><p>Today we decide to not take the walk, but we dip ourselves into the private pool of our villa. The breeze was cold, but thankfully the water is warm.</p><p> </p><p>The orange hue painting the morning sky reflects on your skin…</p><p>Your hair is now a dirty peach blonde, and I love how they're sticking on your face…</p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at me, will you…"</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at your remark, I make my way towards you… wrapping my arms around your waist…</p><p>"Why is my angel so grumpy today?"</p><p> </p><p>You don't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go up and have a bite for breakfast, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>I pull you towards the steps but you pull me back.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you for breakfast." you say with your voice low, your cheeks redder than the morning sky.</p><p> </p><p>I pull your arms to have them wrapped around my neck as I pick your legs to move around my waist.</p><p> </p><p>I find you already hard and that makes me let out a low growl…</p><p>"My angel must get what he wants…"</p><p> </p><p>I dip my hand in the water and I grab both of our erections. The lewd sound that you made weakened my knees, I almost let go of you.</p><p> </p><p>We were both hard, both of us feeling waves of pleasure as I rub us up and down repeatedly..</p><p> </p><p>I carry you slowly towards the shallow, just enough for the water to reach our waists.. the cold breeze touched the tip of our erections and I feel you shiver in my arm..</p><p> </p><p>"Cheol… Cheol…" you moan my name… repeatedly… and I revel in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm, Angel…"</p><p> </p><p>Your legs around my waist loosen, so I lift you up to have you sit on the edge of the pool. I split your legs open and you gasp as I take you in. Your fingers grasp my strands and I feel you shiver a little as the cold morning breeze wraps around your nakedness.</p><p> </p><p>My hands roam your skinny thighs as I taste every inch of you. Your skin is cold and for a moment I worry that you might get sick. I look up at you and find your eyes glued to me. You look breathtakingly beautiful, but also breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheol…  I'm close…"</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers leave my hair as you arc your back and position your hands to support you. The concrete must be rough, but you're screaming with pleasure.</p><p>I take all of you in once again and I feel your muscles constrict.</p><p>Not long after, your fingers find my strands again and even though I feel you pulling at them, I keep you in as I eventually feel heat take over my throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheol…"</p><p> </p><p>I give your thighs a few soft kisses and then pull you back in the warm water for a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheol…"</p><p> </p><p>You were out of words…</p><p>I guess I did well…</p><p>Did I, Hannie?</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Angel."</p><p> </p><p>You said nothing…</p><p>But I feel your lips stretch into a smile against my chest.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>06 January 2018</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The door to my bedroom slams open and I jump in surprise.</p><p>"Why didn't you give me a call?!"</p><p> </p><p>You drop your bag next to mine and immediately approach me in bed.</p><p>"I had to know it from Seungkwan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, I'm okay now. It's just a small scratch."</p><p> </p><p>I tried to calm you down but with that look on your face, I don't think you'll calm down anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point!"</p><p>"Baby, please…"</p><p>"Choi Seungcheol, I swear… if something happens to you..." You grab my arms and then cup my face gently.</p><p> </p><p>I smile despite your frustration.</p><p>"Hannie, I am okay now."</p><p> </p><p>Your loud sigh tightens my chest. I worried you… I worried you a lot. And it pains me that I could hurt you like this.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?!"</p><p>"I was having lunch with the boys… when I suddenly felt lightheaded."</p><p> </p><p>You were still cupping my face with your cold palms, so I took one of them and gave it a kiss. I intertwine our fingers and try to give you a reassuring smile, but your eyes look like they're about to burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey… please Hannie. I am okay…"</p><p> </p><p>"You collapsed… that's not okay…" You're sniffling at this point and I hate it. "What if you were in some dangerous situation and it happens again?"</p><p> </p><p>"It won't happen again…"</p><p>"How do you know that?!"</p><p>"Because the doctor said so…"</p><p> </p><p>I tried to give you a reassuring smile and I guess it worked since you calmed down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Please be careful… Cheol…"</p><p>"Come here." I said as I motioned you to come closer.</p><p>A kiss on your forehead followed by a hug did the trick. And I feel your body relax against mine.</p><p>"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Promise me it won't happen again…"</p><p>"I promise… I promise..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm sorry, Hannie..</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn't mean to worry you like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm sorry…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise it won't happen again... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not proofread this chapter but I hope you still like it. I didn't know whether I would continue this or not. But friends encouraged me to keep writing. So here is a short chapter before I continue the story with Hannie's POV. ❤️ Please leave some comments on how I can improve. I'd appreciate that a lot. Thank you! -A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>